Fair Play
by denise1
Summary: Janet's promotion party
1. Fair Play

Fair Play

by

Denise

"Does she suspect anything?" a voice whispered.

"Not a clue," he replied triumphantly.

"What about the girl?"

"We've contacted her teacher. We'll have her out of school and through the gate before her mother suspects a thing."

"Good, good. Sounds like all is going according to plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Janet Frasier bit back a rude remark as she continued her examination of Lt. Graham Simmons. The young officer had entered her infirmary almost an hour ago.

At first he just hung around, helping himself to a cup or two of coffee and chatting with Lt. Kimberly Adams, one of Janet's new nurses. She let them talk for a while. The infirmary certainly wasn't busy and Janet knew Sam would love it if Graham found another recipient for his attentions.

But after 30 minutes, she decided enough was enough. She started to hint that surely the Lieutenant had better things to do.

Then Graham decided he just didn't feel well. Now, half an hour later, Janet's original feelings of concern were turning into frustration as test after test revealed a diagnosis of moderate hypochondria.

She decided to play her trump card. If this didn't send the young man running for the hills, nothing would. She snagged a pair of rubber gloves from the box and pulled back the curtain guarding the privacy of the officer.

"Well Lieutenant," she said, pulling the gloves on with a snap that sent a tiny cloud of powder into the air and reaching for a tube of lubricant, "I think I have an idea what's wrong with you but I need to be sure. If you will please drop your pants." Graham got a expression on his face that reminded Janet of the look she'd seen on TV last night when she and Cassie watched a nature show on the Discovery Channel. Yep, that poor antelope that the lions ate for dinner looked just like Graham did now.

"Aah...ma'am, I'm not...I mean I really..." he stuttered as the full meaning of Janet's preparations set in.

"Now come on Lieutenant. Every other test had come up negative, this is the last thing to rule out," she coaxed.

"Aah, doctor..." A phone rang. Janet turned to answer it, almost laughing out loud at the relief on the young man's face as he scrambled off the table and slipped on his shirt as he frantically scurried from the room. That would teach him to hang out in her infirmary.

"Frasier," she answered the phone.

"Doctor, this is Sgt. Harriman. We have an emergency off world. We need you to be ready to go through the gate ASAP."

Janet's smile faded in an instant. "Any information on what's wrong?" she asked as she mentally began a list of necessary supplies.

"No ma'am, just that they need you there."

"Who's injured?" she asked, hoping to glean a bit of a head start by knowing just who was in trouble. There was a slight pause.

"It's SG-1 doctor," he replied.

'Oh fudge,' she thought. OK so it's probably major humpty-dumpty time. SG-1 rarely called for planet side help unless it was a serious situation. The three times they'd requested her presence whole populations had been sick or dying. "I'll be ready in 20," she said as she hung up the phone, snapping orders with an efficiency borne of too much practice as she pulled her fatigues from her office closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty five minutes later Dr. Frasier stepped through the wormhole into total darkness. She stood for a second, unsure of what was to come. Surely if there was danger of an attack she'd have been given an escort...right? Wouldn't make sense to send for a doctor then let her get killed. She cursed herself for not even asking what planet she was going to. The where just hadn't seemed important at the time. It's not like she was going to be doing any sight seeing.

As she fumbled for the flashlight, she wondered if it was night time on the planet. She snapped the light on as she heard the brush rustle off to her right. With her heart in her throat, she swung her light towards the noise, snatches of reports she'd read over the years flitting through her memory. Monsters, proto-humans, man-eating plants, cannibals and your garden variety angry native all vied for first place as a candidate to be the phantom noise maker.

Hippocratic oath be damned...she wanted more than her sidearm. She wished for a rifle, a nice big one. The one she'd used during that whole Hathor thing would do nicely thank you very much.

"Doctor Frasier," a quiet voice cut into her thoughts. Janet almost sank to her knees in relief as Teal'c came into view. Hallelujah. If she wasn't safe in his company, she wasn't safe anywhere.

"Teal'c, can you tell me what's wrong? Who's hurt?" she asked anxiously as she walked down the short flight of steps towards him.

"Dr. Frasier, I can not. I am merely to escort you to our destination," he replied evenly.

"Teal'c, I need to know what to expect," she protested, "If I need more supplies than I've brought, now would be the best time to ask for them."

"Perhaps doctor. However I am sure what you have brought with you will be more than sufficient," he said as he reached forward to carry her bulging medical kit for her. "This way please," he continued as he started down a path leaving Janet no choice but to follow unless she wanted to risk getting lost in the twilight.

After a few minutes she thought she saw light glimmering through the trees. She squinted her eyes against the growing brightness as they abruptly left the undergrowth and stood at the edge of a grassy plain.

Teal'c paused a second, perhaps to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light also.

It was as if someone had drawn an invisible line on the ground and light was permitted on only one side of that line. In all the reports she'd read, only one planet had this solid demarcation between night and day.

"We're on Broca aren't we?" she asked. Then she remembered. "Are Drey'ac and Ry'ac OK?" she inquired, recalling they were living here now to give them sanctuary from Apophis.

Teal'c nodded his head to acknowledge her concern. "They are well thank you doctor. We must make haste to the city," he stated as he led her towards a picturesque town shining in the golden sunlight.

Resigning herself to not getting any answers from the enigmatic Jaffa, Janet merely followed him.

Unfortunately the beauty of the pastoral planet was lost on the woman. Her mind was working its way through a myriad of nightmarish scenarios involving her friends in pain and copious amounts of blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ssh. Here she comes," Cassie said excitedly as she ran from her post at the doorway, "Quick, hide."

"Whose idea was this anyway?"

"Just for the record sir, it wasn't mine," Major Samantha Carter stated quietly, smoothing her skirt.

"Come on Carter," Colonel Jack O'Neill chided gently, as he tugged on his hated tie, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's been over ridden by my sense of self-preservation. She's going to kill us."

"Nah, she'll love it," Jack said as he ducked behind the leg of a giant bull statue, "And if anyone asks, it was General Hammond's idea."

Sam shot a skeptical glance at her CO as she too concealed herself behind one of the statue's other legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janet followed Teal'c as he proceeded up the stairs to what was obviously the main building of the town. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. Surely if one member of SG-1 was injured Teal'c would have briefed her. Maybe it was one of the natives. That would explain why she had to come to them rather than they being conveyed to the SGC infirmary. Not that she minded. It felt good to get off planet once and a while.

She laughed at herself. Listen to her, talking about going to another world like she used to talk about visiting her mother in Philly or driving to Denver to shop. Oh my, how things have changed in just a few years.

When she graduated from med. school and joined the Air Force she'd dreamed of maybe having a year or two overseas. Other planets? Those thoughts only crossed her brain when her dreams had been influenced by a late night re-run of Star Trek. Not to mention being an adoptive mother to the sole survivor of a goa'uld attack...oh fudge.

She'd forgotten to call Mrs. Miller and have her pick Cassie up from school. Damn. There was going to be hell to pay when she got back. Maybe Sgt. Harriman would remember. She'd had him make the call before.

She knew Cassie understood, especially if it was SG-1 that needed her help. Even so, she still felt bad when she left the girl in a lurch. Cassie may be only a few years from being an adult, but she'd suffered so much when she'd been forced to leave her home and take refuge on Earth. Janet often found herself almost spoiling the child in an attempt to make it up to her.

Janet shrugged. Oh well. It was too late now. She would just have to pay the piper later.

She and Teal'c walked through a set of ornate doors and were enveloped by the cool, sweet smelling dimness of the interior. She blinked once or twice, this time to help her eyes dilate so she could see better. It was quiet in here...too quiet.

"Teal'c," she said as she hurried a bit to catch up with him, "What is going on?" she demanded in her best 'I'm the doctor, don't push me', tone as she gently grabbed his arm.

The large man turned to her, his expression carefully bland, "I am not permitted to say," he responded. Janet had had enough. She propped her hands on her hips and drew herself up to her full height, which meant she could look him squarely in the throat. "Teal'c, you will tell me what is going on or not even Junior will be able to help you," she threatened in the tone she usually reserved for her most petulant patients, namely Jack O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and the Marines.

"Go easy on him doctor, I told him not to." a voice tinged with a bit of a Texas drawl called out from behind her. Janet turned and was surprised to see the slightly rotund form of General George Hammond step forward, in his dress blues no less.

"General, I didn't know you were off world sir," she said, her voice now laced with confusion. To the best of her knowledge, the general had only been through the gate twice, and both times SG-1 had been missing and presumed in mortal danger. "What's the emergency sir?" she asked.

"The emergency is that you're out of uniform doctor," Jack O'Neill said as he stepped into view also in his dress uniform.

"Yeah, you know how picky the military is about their uniforms," Daniel said as he also stepped into her line of vision looking comfortably attired in khakis and a denim shirt.

"And he should know. He's been catching flack from half the marines on the base for years," she heard Sam say as she joined her friends. The sight of Sam in her dress uniform set off alarm bells in Janet's brain. She knew Sam absolutely hated going through the gate in a skirt and heels.

She didn't respond to any of these remarks, she merely looked from face to face as she tried to make sense of the whole situation. It was like some wacky, wacky dream. As far as she could see no one was bleeding, limping or showing any signs of extra body hair. In fact they had such silly grins plastered on their faces she'd almost think they'd been sampling the local potent potables.

While she pondered, about twenty other SGC personnel had appeared, including three of her nurses, Tech. Davis, Lt. Simmons...and Cassie?

"General," she asked the man in front of her, "What is going on? I was told there was an emergency?"

"As Colonel O'Neill said, you are out of uniform doctor," General Hammond said, "Stand at attention," he ordered. Janet's reflexes took over as she stiffened her spine and focused her eyes on an imaginary point somewhere over the older man's right shoulder. "Three years ago when I approved the transfer of a new doctor into the SGC I had a rather long list to choose from. There were geneticists, world-renowned surgeons, and various chiefs of staffs. But one name stood out on the list. An Air Force Captain who was also a general practitioner with a reputation of putting her patients first, no matter their rank. We soon discovered that versatility and tenacity was exactly what this command needed as the new doctor proved herself time and time again. She has handled alien viruses, nanocites, helped repel alien invasions, been wounded in the line of duty, and become the closest thing to a true xenobiologist this country has. It is therefore my great honor to promote her to Major with all the respect, responsibilities and privileges therein."

As the general finished his speech Janet saw Cassie step forward. Jack bent over and lifted the girl up so she could pin the golden five pointed cluster on her left shoulder as General Hammond pinned the other one on her right shoulder. He saluted solemnly then, the ritual completed, the group relaxed into a raucous party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how long have you known?" Janet asked Sam as the two women sat in the grass, sipping cold beers and watching General Hammond, Jack and Teal'c begin the cooking chores. Daniel, Graham, Cassie and a few others were off in the distance a bit, indoctrinating the Brocans in the mysteries of flying kites.

Once the impromptu ceremony was over, the visiting SGC personnel retired outside after exchanging their dress uniforms for far more comfortable and practical fatigues. With Tuplo's blessing, a bonfire had been built and Broca was christened SGC style.

Coolers brimming with beers, sodas, hot dogs, hamburgers and all the trimmings appeared, along with baseball mitts, balls and bats. If there was anything surreal in having an old fashioned American picnic thousands of light-years from home on a planet that never knew a sunset or sunrise, no one spoke of it.

Sam leaned back, propping herself on her elbows and crossing her booted feet at the ankles. "I heard you were up for it a few weeks ago, that you got it last week. As for all of this," she said sweeping her arm at the people before them, " Well I found out yesterday when Teal'c and I went shopping."

Janet laughed. "You took Teal'c to a grocery store? How did he handle it?"

"I think he's a little bugged that we buy our meat on Styrofoam trays wrapped in plastic. And please don't even bring up what hot dogs are really made of. Explaining that was worse than when we wandered down the toiletries aisle."

"Doesn't grasp the concept of meat by-products huh?"

"Apparently on Chulak, by-products are used to feed the dogs. That's why we have hamburgers too. Fortunately he didn't ask which part of the cow they grind up. We also did a little personal shopping."

"Personal?"

"Yeah, he wanted to get Drey'ac something. Especially since we were coming here," Sam answered.

"I thought things were a little...strained between them?" Janet asked.

"They have been. I mean finding out your wife divorced you to marry someone else tends to put a bit of a damper on a relationship. But," Sam continued as they watched Drey'ac stand next to her husband, "I think they're getting along much better now," she said as they watched the large Jaffa stop his cooking chores and wander off holding his wife's hand, seemingly oblivious to the knowing looks exchanged between General Hammond and Jack.

"Come on Major, we could use a little help here," Jack called towards the two women.

"Think he's talking to you or me?" Janet asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied, "Barbecue rules sir," she answered her CO, "She who shops does not cook."

"Don't flatter yourself Carter. I'm not hungry enough to eat your cooking. I was talking to the doctor."

"You honestly expect me to cook at my own party?" Janet asked, "And precisely when were you coming in for your physical Colonel?" she responded, her vice rich with amusement.

"You see what I have to put up with General?" Jack complained good-naturedly, "I get absolutely no respect. Give these women a promotion and they take a mile," he said, mangling metaphors in typical O'Neill fashion.

General Hammond shot an amused, tolerant look at his second in command, "Are you sure this is a topic you want to bring up?" he asked, reminding Jack of his own propensity for creative interpretation of orders.

"Aah...well..."

Hammond nodded knowingly, "I thought not Colonel. Cook," he ordered the younger man, kind smile on his broad face. Jack snapped a jaunty salute with his long-handled spatula and returned to cooking the food.

Janet and Sam looked at each other and began to laugh. "Oh, he just made my day," Janet said.

"The general just made his own day," Sam replied, "You know, it's a good thing those two like each other so much or the General would have tossed the Colonel in the brig...oh about three years ago."

"When?"

"Probably fifteen minutes after he discovered the Colonel lied on his reports and that Daniel was alive and well on Abydos. If General Hammond tossed Colonel O'Neill in the brig every time he bent the rules it would have a revolving door." The two women fell silent for a minute enjoying the sounds of people playing in the background, the breeze gently sighing through the trees, the warm sweet smell of sun-warmed native grasses and clover and the mouth-watering aromas of cooking food.

Sam laid back in the grass, holding her beer in her right hand as she cushioned her head with her left. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the warmth of the sun kiss her face. She felt herself fully relax for the first time in months. Janet mimicked her friend's pose, feeling the last tiny bit of annoyance at being lied to and having her daughter kidnapped melt away under the rays of an alien sun.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" she asked.

"Huh?" Sam replied, not opening her eyes.

"Having the party off-world. Who came up with it?"

Sam shrugged, "Don't know. No one will admit to it. Maybe it was the General's idea?"

"But he doesn't believe in casual use of the gate," Janet protested.

"Well after last time, maybe he was afraid we'd have to host the annual System Lord convention," Sam said referring to how her own promotion was marred by the arrival of three system lords bent on preventing Earth's further use of their gate.

"Maybe cabin fever?" Janet suggested.

"Maybe he was hoping Teal'c could take him for another spin in a death glider," Sam said. Remembering Teal'c's impression of General Hammond's Texas War Cry the two women started giggling, rolling in the grass like a couple of children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c and Drey'ac walked off a bit, still within earshot of the party but far enough away to have a bit of privacy. They didn't speak much as he picked a large rock and motioned for her to sit. He sat beside her and the silence extended for a moment.

As they sat there, watching their son play off in the distance, he was struck again by his wife's beauty.

Roughly ten years ago he had been rewarded with permission to take a wife.

The reward was unusual enough. It was the Goa'uld way to expect such devotion from their subjects as their, pardon the pun, God-given rights. To reward a slave for merely doing his duty was almost unheard of.

And it was also unheard of for Teal'c to have been given a choice. Monogamous marriages were rare among the Jaffa. It better served the Goa'uld if they bred proficiently. The more potential incubators for their young the more their population could grow. In fact, before his defection, Teal'c had often been pressured by the priests to have another child. A task he normally would not have felt to be an onerous one, but by then his perceptions of his lord had changed and he realized the truth in something Bra'tac had once told him.

Apophis had been uncharacteristically pleased and therefore magnanimous when Teal'c presented to him the female Goa'uld who could create a whole new generation of gods.

Much like the Earth insect bees, only a very few Goa'uld larvae in each generation possessed the knowledge to alter their host to give birth to larvae instead of a harcesis. And their numbers were further reduced when the strongest queen often assassinated her sisters to cement her position of power. Such larva were cherished and had to be treated with great care. If a queen died, it could be generations before another queen somewhere in the universe created a breeder. They were so rare in fact that the Goa'ulds still felt the loss of Hathor from millennia before. Had Ra not imprisoned her the Goa'uld might now number in the millions instead of thousands.

So when the rumors began floating between the stars that Sokar had found a breeder, Apophis immediately charged Teal'c with planning a campaign. Apophis felt his power could truly be cemented by having a whole generation of children to follow him.

The battle had been fierce and the price high. Sokar had been defeated, but not easily. Only a handful of Teal'c's men survived. He would never tell his lord but he feared Apophis had made a grave error. Making an enemy by depleting one's own forces was not a wise move.

As he presented the breeder to his lord he felt his heart grow heavy as he realized Apophis was far too vain and arrogant to see the precariousness of his situation. His mind was focused only on creating his children with her.

After ordering the priests to round up more people to incubate these forthcoming children, Apophis retired from Teal'c's presence, his breeder in tow.

During the next week he watched as the female Goa'uld spawned dozens of children. Once the seemingly ceaseless parade of larvae were safely implanted in the wombs of newly created Jaffas, the breeder was sent away. Hidden on some secret planet by Apophis.

Each year the ritual was repeated. The breeder would be brought out of hiding, Apophis would create a litter of larvae, Teal'c would be charged with finding Jaffa to incubate them, and she would leave. Twice his primta had matured and he carried a child of Apophis in his belly.

He often wondered if his friends realized Junior shared the same parentage as Amaunet and Klorel.

To celebrate the first implantation of a real host by one of his children Apophis rewarded the person who he felt had made it possible.

He had called Teal'c into his presence. Then had a dozen women brought forth. He instructed Teal'c to make his choice. He could have any one of them as his wife. Teal'c had been shocked. He had never given thought to having a wife and family. But once presented, the idea did appeal to him. He ruthlessly ignored a whispered warning from Bra'tac, that a family were more living hostages insuring Teal'c's loyalty than a true reward and gazed upon the women before him.

All of them were different. Some were fat, skinny, tall, short, light, dark. A few were weeping, others happy. When faced with the choice of marriage or death, suddenly being forced to share one's life with a stranger didn't seem so bad. And for most of the women, being the wife of a First Prime was a position to aspire to.

One stood out from among the rest. Her long dark hair framed a face lighter than his own. As he walked in front of the women he was torn between choosing a wife in such a cold manner yet fearful of the fate awaiting those he did not choose, one woman did not cower from him. She boldly met his gaze as though she didn't care that all but one of them would most likely be given to the soldiers for their use or, if they were lucky, killed. The fire, the spirit he saw flashing in her brown eyes was what initially drew him to her. That and her beauty. Her spirit was what sustained her and their son through the hardships that followed his defection.

What he felt for Drey'ac wasn't the overwhelming passionate love the Tau'ri made such a focus of their world. It wasn't even the kind of soul-mate feelings DanielJackson had shared with Shau'ri. What Drey'ac was to him was a friend, a life-mate, the mother and protector of his son. His wife.

The reason he betrayed Apophis.

So no other women would have to be paraded before a warrior, doled out like Dr. Fraiser would hand out her little white pain pills or the Sgt. in the armory dispensed endless bullets to waiting troops.

Teal'c didn't regret his decision to defect. In fact the only regrets of his personal life he faced in the dark, lonely hours of the night was that his family was forced to live off world. O'Neill and the others mistakenly thought every Jaffa preferred meditating to sleeping. The truth was an hour or two of meditation was normally sufficient to maintain the symbiote's health.

Teal'c preferred meditation to spending night after night in an empty bed. It pained him to admit, even if only to himself, that he found no bed preferable to an empty one.

"Our son grown strong," Drey'ac said quietly, her voice full of pride.

"Yes," Teal'c agreed as he watched Ry'ac run along side Cassandra, the two children trying to get their kites into the air. "You have done an admirable job raising him alone these last few years."

"You left me little choice," she replied, her voice free of rancor.

"That is true," he conceded, "However I know of no one else in the universe I would trust my son to."

"Not even your Tau'ri friends?" Drey'ac asked, a smile on her expressive face.

Teal'c shook his head, "My friends are formidable warriors and trusted allies, yet..." he paused.

"Yet?"  
He turned to his wife, a faint grin on his normally stoic features, "As O'Neill would say, saving the universe is a full time job. And from what I have seen of Earth, I am not certain I would wish my wife and son exposed to such things. Though I miss both of you, I rest easier knowing you are safe and happy here," he said as he placed his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. Drey'ac sighed and leaned against her husband, enjoying the all too unfamiliar sensations of being held by him.

"The Tau'ri do have some traditions I find...intriguing."

"Really, my husband?"

"For some reason they feel the need to mark time by celebrating the anniversary of events."

"Anniversary?"

"They celebrate each year on the day of their birth. Mated people mark the day of their joining. Part of that tradition is to give one's mate a gift."

"But Teal'c, we are no longer mated," Drey'ac protested, "I had the priests on Chulak dissolve our marriage."

"I am aware of that. However I would wish to renew our bonding...if you also wish it?" he asked, an uncharacteristic uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"You are not still angry with me for marrying Fro'tac?"

"I was angry...hurt that you could set me aside so easily. However I now realize you did what you did for the sake of our son. The way you reacted when O'Neill informed us of Fro'tac's demise told me you had no true love for him. Am I correct in that assumption?"

Drey'ac paused a moment, as if gathering her thoughts. Teal'c found himself more fearful of her words than he had been of any threat he'd faced in the past few years.

"I cared for Fro'tac. I knew he wished far more from me than I was able to give. He accepted that fact, though I believe he carried the hope I could love him in return. And I was pained at the high price Ry'ac and I paid for your choice. Even after you returned, I still could not see the allure these Tau'ri had over you. But, by the second time I knew. Fro'tac would often tell me tales of your friends' exploits. How it was you who destroyed Apophis' and Klorel's ships. When I saw them coming into the very heart of their enemy all for the sake of your child...it was then that I knew the true depths of their loyalty to you. A loyalty you shared. It was then that I understood why you left us. When I witnessed the kindness they showed by trying to find a way to help us, forgiving Ry'ac for almost destroying their planet, showing compassion even to an enemy. It was then that I forgave you. These past months my bed has been as lonely as my heart. So yes Teal'c, I will be your wife again," she replied. Hearing her words, Teal'c reached into his pocket and withdrew a small box. "What is this?" she asked as she accepted the gift.

"On Earth, it is accepted for a man to give his intended wife a gift," he replied. Drey'ac opened the small box and withdrew a delicate silver pendant suspended on a sterling chain. She looked quizzically at the strange shape.

"It is beautiful," she said, "But I do not understand its meaning."

"Major Carter assisted me in attaining this item. She explained the symbolism as coming from Earth's past. This is called a cladagh," he said as he took the pendant from her. It looked absurdly tiny in his large hands. As he explained the various parts, he pointed them out to her. "The two hands symbolize friendship, the heart, that is the shape in the middle, stands for love and the crown represents loyalty. This is what I feel for you Drey'ac...the woman who was and I hope will continue to be my best friend. The woman I have pledged my loyalty and fidelity to, and the woman I love," he said as he placed the necklace over her head. She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Yes I do consent to be your wife." Teal'c embraced her and returned the kiss. "Teal'c..." she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps this is a discussion best continued at my home," she suggested.

"But Ry'ac..."

"Our son is playing with the warriors who have killed Gods...if he is not safe among them, where is he safe?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Indeed," he replied simply as he took his wife's hand and led her around the party and back to the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No you're doing it wrong," Cassie said as she tried to pull the hot dog out of Ry'ac's hands. The boy outmaneuvered her and pulled his plate from her grasp, almost spilling his food in the process.

"I'll do it however I want to," he said as he started his preparations anew. Cassie fought unsuccessfully to keep a look of disgust off her face as she watched the young Jaffa stuff potato chips into the hot dog bun, topping them off with a generous amount of bright yellow mustard. He then took his hot dog, smothered it in potato salad and cole slaw and looked for a place to sit.

Seeing the boy alone and remembering that Teal'c and Drey'ac were presently MIA, Daniel spoke up to call Ry'ac to join him.

As he plopped happily on the ground, Daniel surveyed his plate. He forced himself not to react at the strange combinations he saw there. After all he'd spent time on digs with people who considered toasted grasshoppers a delicacy. And there was that whole fried blood thing too.

His contemplation of Ry'ac's plate was stopped by the arrival of Cassandra who was trying to balance one plate, utensils and two cans of pop.

"This one's his," she said, handing the wet can to Daniel.

"Thanks," he replied as he popped it open and sat it on a level bit of ground by Ry'ac's side.

"What is it?" the boy asked, his mouth full of bun and chips.

"Soda pop," Cassie answered, "Pepsi if you want to get specific."

"What's it for?"

"You drink it," she explained patiently. Ry'ac looked skeptical but he obediently sat down his hot dog bun and picked up the can.

"It is cold," he complained.

"Trust me Ry'ac, it's better that way," Daniel said, waiting to see the boy's reaction to the sweet fizzy beverage. "Though I wouldn't..." Daniel started to say as Ry'ac took a very large gulp of the soda. And immediately spit half of it out. "Take such a big drink," he finished lamely.

"It burns," Ry'ac cried.

Cassandra laughed, "No, it's just the carbon dioxide. It makes bubbles that feel like it's burning but it's really OK," she reassured the boy.

"Uggh. How do you drink this stuff." Ry'ac asked, his face screwing up to reveal his disgust.

Daniel shrugged, "Well I guess it's like beer," he said, holding up his half full can to illustrate, "It's an acquired taste." Ry'ac reached over and pulled the can from Daniel's hand, taking a quick sip. He took a second drink, this one bigger than the last. "Hey, Ry'ac you're too young to be drinking that, heck I'm probably too young," Daniel protested as he tried to get the can from the boy.

"This is much better than your 'soda'," he said as he tried to elude Daniel's efforts. They both got a hold of the can and the subsequent tussle resulting in the half-empty container flying through the air to land at Jack's feet in a miniature geyser of beer, spraying him with the sticky liquid.

"For crying out loud Daniel, what is it with you, kids and alcohol?" he complained as he wiped a few drops off his face, "Trying to corrupt every kid between here and Abydos?"

"I didn't give it to him, Jack," he protested, "Anyway, in many cultures alcohol isn't the taboo it is for us. In fact, throughout most of history it was far safer to drink wine or ale because the water supplies were tainted by poor sanitation..."

"Daniel, you're gonna wear what's left of this beer if you continue. This is a picnic not a lecture hall."

"Jack..." Daniel protested half-heartedly.

"Zip it Daniel," Jack said, holding his fingers up in a pinching motion, humor evident in his voice, as he sat on the ground, pulling Ry'ac into his lap. "Hey, what do you guys say to a game of baseball once we're done eating?"

"Yippee!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Jack, we don't have enough for a team," Daniel said.

"What is baseball?" Ry'ac asked.

"You still got that glove I gave you?" Jack asked the boy.

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you go get it and I'll show you how to play catch," Jack suggested.

"Aah...Jack, that might not be a good idea," Daniel said.

"Why not?"

"Well, I saw Teal'c and Drey'ac headed back to the town and...well it might be best if we leave them alone," he said, cursing the blush he felt crawling up his cheeks. He felt better when he saw Jack's redden a bit also, thought he was sure it was just the sun.

"OK...well we have plenty of gloves to go around. We'll find you one. Cassie, you want to play some catch too?" The girl finished off the last bit of her soda and sprang to her feet.

"Oh yeah. But I have my own glove," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then what?" Janet asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. She, Daniel, Sam, Jack, General Hammond and a few others were sitting beside the dying embers of their cook fire having already exhausted themselves with a hodgepodge game of baseball. Though the sun was still high in the sky, it was early evening Earth time and everyone was feeling a bit tired.

"And then," Jack continued, "He ran in a circle around the fire, flapping his arms and clucking like a chicken on crack. He was the hit of the party," Jack related his tale, thoroughly enjoying embarrassing his friend.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "They'd just given us this stuff to eat...it looked like an armadillo on steroids. I said it tasted like chicken...they'd never seen one...oh never mind," Daniel said, tossing his hands in the air in exasperation. Actually the people on Abydos had teased him about his chicken dance so much during the year he lived there, it really didn't bother him too much. Not that he was ever going to tell Jack that.

"Come on Colonel, Daniel meant well," Sam interjected, "Besides he's not the only one to do something silly on another planet."

"Ah yes," Jack replied, a huge grin splitting his face as Sam's comment triggered a memory, "I seem to remember a certain captain making her mark on the universe," he said with an evil grin.

"Colonel," Sam said, a note of warning accented with dread coloring her voice.

"Come on Carter, it's been three years. Surely you've gotten over it by now."

"What are you talking about?" Janet asked, wondering just what her friend had done that had her so embarrassed.

"Just a little detail of one of our first trips through the gate," Jack said with a smile, warming to the chance to embarrass his major. There'd be hell to pay later...but right now he was having too much fun to care about the consequences.

"Sam, is he..." Daniel started.

"P3X595," Sam confirmed with a grimace.

"Jack you...we promised," he protested secretly glad to have the spotlight off himself.

"It's OK Daniel. Let him have his fun," Sam said as she rolled over so she was lying on her stomach. She looked up at her CO. "Just remember sir, payback's a bitch," she said as she propped her chin on her hands.

"General, is it my imagination or did the major just threaten me?" Jack asked his CO who had been sitting silently beside him, listening to the banter.

Hammond responded by reaching into the cooler, pulling out another beer and twisting off the cap. "Frankly Jack, I'm beginning to wonder if we shouldn't include polygraphs in the post mission briefings. And son...you opened this can of worms," he said as he took a drink of the beer and wondered just HOW edited mission reports were.

Jack shrugged and acquiesced to the eager looks around the circle. "Well, we went to P3X595..."

"The ONLY planetary designation he's ever remembered," Sam interjected.

"Are you telling this or am I?" Jack asked.

"Oh, you go right ahead sir. My turn's next," Sam replied in a voice that told Jack payback was going to happen in the very near future.  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, on P3X595 we found this whole planet of women..."

"Naked women," Sam said.

"Topless women," Jack corrected.

"Big breasted topless women," Daniel clarified, the dreaded blush returning.

"Well, OK...they were very...well endowed," Jack admitted.

"I believe you called them the cantaloupe women O'Neill," Teal'c said as he and Drey'ac joined the group.

"Teal'c...been having a nice day?" Jack teased.

"Extremely," Teal'c replied, a smile almost appearing on his face as Drey'ac looked down shyly. "I believe you were telling the story of P3X595. I understood we were not going to divulge parts of what actually transpired, in deference to Major Carter."

"Aah, well you know..." Jack shrugged.

"Jack's in the mood to tell stories," Daniel said.

"It's OK Teal'c," Sam reassured her friend, "I'm telling the next one. P2X389," she said cryptically.

Daniel chortled and Teal'c merely looked at Jack, an amused expression on his face. "I see," he replied simply, "Forgive my interruption O'Neill. Please continue."

Jack paused. He was starting to get the feeling he'd gotten himself in a bit over his head this time. "OK. Where was I?"

"The produce section sir," Sam prodded.

"Aah...right. Well these women...they...they were so..." Jack held out his arms to proportions more like a watermelons than cantaloupes, "They thought Carter was deformed." Sam responded by burying her face in her arms, her head shaking slightly.

"We get the idea Colonel," Hammond interjected.

"Yeah...anyway, gravity is not kind to them."

"You were told this?"

"It was pretty evident," Daniel said.

"You guys certainly spent enough time 'studying' the situation," Sam complained.

"Ah come on Sam. We couldn't NOT look. I mean they were just...hanging there."

"Hanging?" Janet asked, starting to get a mental image of the problem.

"You guys were so caught up in the scenery Apophis could have walked into the village, danced the hokey-pokey and none of you would have noticed," Sam said.

"At least we were sober," Jack shot back.

"I wasn't drunk," Sam protested.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"You were not drunk...yet you were, I believe you call it tipsy," Teal'c stated.

Sam rolled her eyes. "OK. So I was a LITTLE under the influence. Who knew fruit juice packed such a punch?"

"What happened next?" Janet asked.

"They asked for our help. Seems the...forces of gravity were a real problem for them. I mean hauling around all that...extra weight was uncomfortable. Then Carter had to go and shoot her mouth off," Jack said pointing a finger at his 2IC.

"I didn't shoot my mouth off. All I said was that a Victoria's Secrets would make a killing here."

"Excuse me?" Hammond asked.

"Major Carter introduced the idea of a support garment," Teal'c said.

"Oh for crying out loud, she told them they needed bras," Jack exclaimed.

Daniel started to laugh as Sam reburied her head. "You should have seen her trying to explain that," he said, "Chicken was easier."

"How did she explain it?" Janet asked, curiosity winning over concern for Sam's pride.

"She didn't," Jack stated. "She showed them."

"What?" Graham Simmons said, looking at the major in a different light.

"She just...whipped hers off and passed it around. Real game of show and tell," Jack said, perversely enjoying the sight of Sam with her head buried in her arms.

"Major, I'm all for sharing technology but..." General Hammond started.

"General, it wasn't like...that," Sam protested, raising her blushing face from its nest.

"The major was able to remove the garment in question while preserving her modesty," Teal'c stated.

"Oh," Janet nodded knowingly, "You did the old 'take off the bra while leaving the shirt on trick'."

"Yep," Sam said.

"My wife used to do the same thing," Hammond said, "Always impressed the hell out of me. Never did figure out how she managed it." The group fell silent, not quite knowing how to respond to his remarks. "Now that we know Major Carter introduced support garments to P3X595, Colonel I'm curious about...which planet was that?" Hammond asked the group.

"P2X389," Teal'c reminded.

"Oh yes," Daniel crowed, "Jack's favorite planet."

"There have been so many of those Danny," Jack drawled, "Refresh my memory," he requested.

"Now Daniel, I don't see how he can remember P3X595 and what happened there but can't recall P2X389?" Sam asked, enjoying her CO's discomfort.

"Carter...spill it," Jack ordered.

"Well sir," Sam started, an ornery look on her face, "If P3X595 was the planet of the cantaloupe women then P2X389 is the world of the banana men," she said with a broad smile on her face. It grew larger as she saw the look of horror that crossed Jack's face as he realized which story she was going to tell.

"Gee, would you look at the time? Ya know I'm not sure if I put a tape in my VCR and it is a new episode of ER tonight so I think I'll just be going..." he started as he got to his feet, intent on making his escape.

"Sit colonel," Hammond ordered, "Turnabout's fair play. If the major can be a sport then so can you."

Jack dropped back down with an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. Go ahead," he said motioning to Sam.

"You're too kind sir." Jack raised his eyebrows at the unfamiliar sound of sarcasm coming from the woman. "As I was saying, it was P2X389. It was a rain forest type of world."

"Imagine Abydos with 90 humidity," Daniel cut in.

"And an extreme multitude of insect life," Teal'c inserted.

"At least there weren't any pine trees," Jack said.

"Daniel thought the people were originally from the Amazon. And as you can imagine they didn't wear much. They didn't need to," Sam said, her face coloring a bit, "They had this really ...interesting way of showing leadership."

"Interesting?" Janet asked.

"Well to them...size does matter."

"Oh boy did it matter," Daniel groaned.

"You mean?" Janet asked, her eyes growing wide at the image she was getting.

"Yep," Sam answered, "And what mother nature didn't give them...they accentuated."

"Accentuated?"

"Janet, imagine a three foot long hollow banana," Sam said, laughing.

Janet looked at Jack who was studying the grass in front of him with the intensity rivaling that of a law student studying for the bar. "So...?" she asked.

"They wouldn't even TALK to us until Jack could...measure up." Daniel struggled to say through the laughter.

"So he...aah..." Janet started.

"Yep," Sam confirmed through the tears running down her face.

"Then what?"

"We talked. Carter got some plant samples, we came home," Jack stated.

"But what about the..." Janet waved her hands helplessly.

"Banana," Daniel helped her, "Let's just say I'm glad the Taldor aren't the type to hold a grudge."

"You sent IT to Taldor?" Hammond asked, wondering if there was an intergalactic incident brewing.

"Hey! Those guys REALLY need to lighten up," Jack protested.

"Excuse me General," Graham Simmons spoke up.

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Sir, it's 1900. You asked me to remind you."

"Aah Yes. Thank you," Hammond acknowledged the young man, "Well people," he said, addressing the group, "I hate to be a party pooper but SG-4 is due to ship out in two hours. We need to return to Earth."

At his words the partiers picked themselves up and started policing the area. They loaded the coolers and all their trash on the waiting FRED.

Within half an hour the remains of the fire was quenched and the glen was returned to its previous state, save some smashed grass and a circle of charred wood. General Hammond thanked Tuplo for his hospitality.

"General Hammond," Teal'c said, "If I may have a moment?" he asked.

"Of course Teal'c," The older man replied, "You can catch up with us."

Teal'c watched the procession head back towards the dark side and the gate. He turned to his wife and child and picked up his son.

"You will be good Ry'ac?" he asked the boy, holding the sturdy young body close.

"Yes father."

"Good. If I hear you have been distressing your mother, I will be most displeased."

"I'll be good," Ry'ac promised, "Will you come back and visit?" Teal'c met his wife's gaze. Seeing her small nod he continued, "Yes. I will visit."

"Good. I miss you father."

"I miss you too my son." Teal'c gave the boy a hug, grateful that he had finally been able to give him a chance at an honorable life. "Now I wish to speak with your mother," Teal'c said as he put Ry'ac down.

"OK. Father?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps when you come again can you see if Cassie wants to visit?"

"I will speak with Dr. Fraiser on the matter," Teal'c promised. Ry'ac nodded and ran back towards the town. Teal'c turned to his wife. "Drey'ac," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Yes my husband?"

"I have enjoyed my time here today."

"As have I," she responded, kissing him, "You will come and visit more often?"

"As often as I can arrange," he pledged.

"Good. I will look forward to your visits."

Teal'c kissed his wife once again. "Be well," he said, tenderly touching her cheek.

"Be well and be safe," she replied, returning the gesture.

He slowly parted from his wife, turned and followed the faint trail to the stargate and Earth.

fin


	2. Little Minds

Little Minds

by

Denise

"Major Carter, I was wondering if you could assist me?" Sam looked up from the list she was compiling to see Teal'c standing casually in the doorway to her lab.  Of course, for a Jaffa, casual is something close to parade rest by human standards.

Sam smiled at her friend. "Sure Teal'c, what do you need?" she asked him, curious as to  just what the large Jaffa could need her help with.

Teal'c stepped into the room and stood at her side. "Colonel O'Neill has informed me that Dr. Fraiser has received a promotion to Major and that we shall be celebrating her advancement in rank with a party on Broca."

"That's right," Sam confirmed. "Although the promotion part is a secret. We want to surprise her," she warned.

"I was informed so by Colonel O'Neill. I believe he seemed most eager to 'pull one over on the doc for a change'," Teal'c said, parroting Jack's phrase.

"The colonel loves surprises. Just as long as he's the surpriser not the surprisee," Sam said wryly remembering her CO's fondness for practical jokes.

Teal'c nodded in agreement. "He also informed me you were charged with securing the supplies for this celebration."

Sam nodded as she stood up, putting the cap on her pen and ripping the paper off the pad. "Yeah, lucky me. I don't know what it is with these guys but every time they plan a party, I always get to do the shopping," she said with an ironic tone in her voice.

"Perhaps it is because you possess greater organizational skills than O'Neill or Daniel Jackson," Teal'c suggested.

"Perhaps it's because they're both allergic to grocery stores."

"I was not aware groceries were among Daniel Jackson's list of allergic items."

Sam chuckled. "Teal'c, I've never met a man who likes to shop," she replied.

"The human male's deficiency in shopping skills is precisely why I sought your assistance Major Carter.  Since we are going to Broca, I will have the opportunity to visit Drey'ac and Ry'ac.  I would like to purchase a gift for Drey'ac.  And I wished to seek your assistance in the matter."

Genuinely touched, Sam smiled again. "I'd be honored to help.  Do you have anything in mind?" she asked.

Teal'c shook his head. "I have little knowledge of the items available on your world."

"Well, if you were still on Chulak, what would you get her?" Sam asked, trying to find some place to start.

"I would visit the market square and purchase an item from an artisan," Teal'c said.

"I think we're going to have a larger selection here," Sam said. "Tell you what, why don't you and I change into civvies and we'll check out Manitou Springs and see what we can find?" she suggested.

Teal'c nodded. "Will 30 minutes be sufficient for you to change your attire?"

"That'll be fine. I'll meet you by the elevators in half an hour," Sam agreed as they both left her lab, Sam locking the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Sam and Teal'c were strolling through the streets of Manitou Springs, mixing with the small pre-Memorial Day crowds of tourists, wandering in and out of the various unique shops that lined the last several blocks of Colorado Blvd. before it joined with the highway that ran out of town.  Dotted here and there among the shops and arcades were several of the springs the town was named for.  Some sporting fountains and one a wishing well that erupted in a mini geyser every few minutes.  There was also a small rushing stream that would join with the Colorado River and eventually make its way to the sea. The appetizing aroma of popcorn and cotton candy wafted out of the arcade which also filled the air with the electronic tings and whistles of the various games.

The springtime sun was warm and the distant vista of Pikes Peak, still frosted with snow, was just beginning to be swathed in the clouds that promised an afternoon thunderstorm in a few hours. 

Acting from experience, she'd parked her car on a side street and they walked, planning to go up one side of the avenue and down the other. Literally tucked among the foothills of the Rockies, and in the shadow of the 14,000 foot high summit of Pikes Peak, many of the streets in Manitou Springs were narrow and twisted, quirks of the landscape governing their shape not man. And far more accessible to foot traffic than automobiles.

After they left their third shop, looking past the tourist ensnaring 'Made in Taiwan' knick knacks, and seeking the truly unique items the places had to offer, Sam paused by a street vendor and purchased both of them a drink, Teal'c a bottle of water and her a bottle of soda.

"Teal'c, not that I have a problem browsing, in fact I could easily spend the rest of the day shopping, but we do have a bit of a time constraint.  Most of these shops are on limited hours until next week and will close in a couple hours.  Do you have anything specific you were looking for?" she asked her friend, taking a seat on a window ledge, the soft breeze ruffling her hair.

"I am seeking a gift for Drey'ac," he said, noticing a group of teenagers across the street, giving the pair quizzical, disapproving looks.  Mindful of the need for security he reached up and tugged the ball cap lower on his forehead.  Satisfied his tattoo wasn't visible he looked at his attire, reflected in a shop window.  The denim pants and blue cotton T-shirt were common enough clothing choices among the Tau'ri.  As were the... what did O'Neill call them... yes, sneakers on his feet, though how bright white shoes would aid someone in sneaking he couldn't figure out.

He looked at Major Carter. She was similarly attired in the denim pants she called jeans, sneakers and a bright red blouse.  He realized she was speaking to him. 

With a guilty start, he noticed he'd become so caught up in his musings he'd ceased to listen to her.

"They don't have electricity so anything electronic's out.  I doubt she'd like our clothing.  Maybe some kind of dust catcher.  Does she like dolphins, dragons, horses or..." Sam trailed off as she noticed a lack of response from her companion. "Teal'c?" she asked, wondering what he was thinking about so intensely.

"My apologies Major Carter. The gift I need is a special one.  I..." Teal'c paused as if uncomfortable continuing.

"You don't have to tell me the reason Teal'c," she offered, letting him maintain his privacy if he so desired.

Teal'c recognized his friend's gesture for what it was, not disinterest but respect. "I wish to ask Drey'ac if she desires to renew the bonds of marriage she had dissolved on Chulak."

Realization washed across Sam's face. "You're looking for an engagement gift," she said, smiling.

"Yes. I inquired about the Earth custom for engagement and Daniel Jackson told me of the exchange of adornments of precious metals and stones."

Sam nodded. "Among many cultures anyway, it's symbolized by the man giving the woman a ring, usually of gold and set with diamonds," she said with a tiny inward grimace, remembering the ring she'd left behind when she'd left Jonus.

"Indeed. However, on Chulak such adornment is reserved for the false gods and would not be an appropriate gift."

"OK. What did you do the first time?"

"The first time?" he asked, confused.

"When you asked her to be your wife the first time," Sam clarified.

"I did not ask her," he stated.

"Was it an arranged marriage?"

"Of a sort. Drey'ac was a gift to me, a reward from Apophis for a...successful campaign."

"A gift? You mean he GAVE her to you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Actually Apophis presented me with a dozen females and bade me to choose one," he stated quietly.

"What is it with you guys? Shau'ri's father gave her to Daniel like...like a welcoming fruit basket and you chose your wife out of  a line-up.  Is there anywhere in this universe where women AREN'T possessions?" Sam asked in rhetorical mock exasperation.

"Several," he replied. "Earth among them. What I seek for Drey'ac is a gift that has a meaning yet is nothing that is obviously from Earth. I know they are safe on Broca, however I do not wish to call more attention to their different background than I already have."

"I think I have an idea," Sam said. "Come on," she urged her friend. "We just need to find one." She led her friend down the street oblivious to the two elderly ladies shaking their heads and clucking their tongues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Teal'c entered the small jewelry shop with a tiny ping of the bell suspended over the door.  She led the way past the tables displaying various minerals, crystals and agates to a display of silver jewelry, passing the sales clerk who was assisting two other customers in the store.  Sam browsed the velvet lined trays, looking for a specific item.  She picked up a ring, tried it on, rejected it then picked up another of the same design.  When the second one fit, she held up her hand, displaying the ring to Teal'c.

"It's called cladagh. It's a design that's been around...for centuries.  The heart in the middle stands for love, the hands friendship and the crown loyalty." Sam paused for a second, embarrassed by her enthusiasm for the design. She'd always loved the design and owned a couple rings herself. When Teal'c didn't respond, she guessed he didn't care for her choice. She took off the ring and returned it to the tray. "They have other designs or even plain bands or..."

"Major Carter," Teal'c interrupted. "Your choice was most appropriate."

"Really?"

Teal'c turned and saw his companion smiling broadly. He picked up the ring Sam had just taken off. "What is the metal this is constructed of?"

"It's silver. It's sort of a precious metal but not as valued as gold. It's unique in that the more you wear it, the shinier it gets.  If you don't wear it, it tarnishes and gets dull."

"This will be an exemplary gift," Teal'c said as he turned to go to the register.

"Wait," Sam said, putting her hand on his arm. "Will that fit?" Teal'c looked at her. "Rings come in different sizes. Will that fit Drey'ac's hand?"

"I am uncertain," he replied as he turned back to her and the display. "It has been some time since I held her hand. I cannot be certain of the size of her fingers."

"Well," Sam held out her hand. "Would this help? How do her hands compare to mine?"

Teal'c took Sam's hands and held them, trying to compare the physical reality before him with months old memories.

Sam looked at the sight of her hands in Teal'c's.  She knew her hands were smaller compared to the guys. So were her feet. But they looked absurdly tiny and pale in the Jaffa's large, dark hands.  Hands that were oddly gentle

as they felt and explored her fingers as he plumbed the depths of his memory.

"You two gonna buy anything or stand there holding hands all day?" a voice intruded.

They looked over and met the annoyed glare of the shop keeper. "We're just trying to figure out what ring size..." Sam started to explain.

"Well, look. We close in a few minutes," the man said, cutting off Sam's explanation.

Teal'c let go of Sam's hands. He turned back to the display and returned the ring.  He instead picked up a cladagh pendant. "This will suffice and eliminate the problem of obtaining the right size," he stated evenly as he brought his purchase to the register.  The clerk rang it up and handed Teal'c the small bag.

"We'd like a gift box," Sam said.  The clerk gave her an odd look but didn't move. "A gift box," she insisted. He reached under the counter, pulled out a small box and set it on the counter.  Sam picked it up and followed Teal'c out of the store. "What a waste." she heard the man mutter as he locked the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Teal'c ran the last block back to her car, vainly trying to dodge fat rain drops.  Sam hurriedly unlocked the doors and threw herself into the drivers seat, laughing.

"I guess I can skip my shower tonight," she said as Teal'c got in.  She started the car and turned the defrosters on full blast to eliminate the steam that was starting to form on the windows.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied as he pulled up his T-shirt to wipe off his face.

"You in the mood to tackle a grocery store?" Sam asked. "I could use some help."

"Of course," Teal'c replied. "Although I do not understand the Tau'ri reasoning behind separating your market squares into several fragmented locations and types of merchandise."

"That...sounds like a lecture on economics you should ask Daniel about," Sam said with a grin, imagining Daniel getting cornered by Teal'c and struggling through a long talk on world wide economics. That would teach him to leave the shopping up to her.

Sam put the car in gear and navigated the evening traffic to the nearest grocery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teal'c followed his friend across the parking lot and into the grocery store.  During his years on Earth, his team mates had taken him to several of the area's entertainment facilities, clothing stores, eating and drinking establishments and once to one of their shopping malls.  This however was the first time he'd been to a food store.  He had noticed Colonel O'Neill much preferred having his food delivered already prepared.

He trailed Major Carter as she walked up aisle after aisle, ignoring much of the proffered items, apparently searching for specific substances for the feast.  As he followed her, he studied shelf after shelf of cans, jars and bottles all decorated with colorful pictures of the food ostensibly contained within.

With the exception of the produce department, nothing in this grocery store reminded him of the food market on Chulak,  There were no pens of wild fowl, no racks of smoked beast or fish.  No pottery jars of herbs or oils. No aromas of fresh baked bread. No cries from sellers advertising their wares.

Every thing here was sterile and clean.  The refrigerated air smelled instead of a false manufactured scent and Teal'c heard what O'Neill called elevator music, playing through concealed speakers.  Though the name made no sense.  He knew from observing the exterior of the structure it was only one story tall and could not contain an elevator.  Sam paused to load cases of beer and pop into their cart. "This is how humans obtain their food?"

"Some," Sam answered as Teal'c helped her. "Though there are still areas where people shop in markets like you've described."

"And these?" he asked, picking up a bottle of ketchup and indicating the red label on the plastic container.

"Labels," she supplied.

"Labels tell you what is in the containers."

Sam nodded. "And all the ingredients," Sam said, picking up a bag of chips and pointing out the list of ingredients.

"I can not pronounce these words," Teal'c complained.

"That's OK. Neither can I," Sam reassured as she pushed the cart towards the meat department. 

As Sam loaded up the packages of hot dogs, Teal'c picked up a Styrofoam tray of steaks. He looked at it quizzically. "This is how you purchase your meat?"

"Yeah."

"How do you tell what it was?  If it was healthy or killed properly?  How do you even know if it is fresh?"

"We...just trust that it is," Sam replied. Teal'c raised his eyebrows and returned the steaks to the cooler. He picked up one of the packages of hot dogs and read the label as Sam headed toward the front of the store.

"Major Carter," Sam turned to see Teal'c stopped in the middle of the aisle. "I can not eat this," he said, holding up the package of hot dogs.

"Why not?"

"The ingredients of these meat sticks...are disgusting."

Sam tried not to laugh. "Teal'c, hot dogs are like bologna. The less you know about what's in it, the better."

"This...on Chulak this would not be fit to feed our dogs.  I can not eat this," he stated quietly.

Slightly taken aback, Sam thought a moment. "OK...is ground beef all right with you?"

"Ground beef?"

"Beef...cow. The meat is coarsely ground and shaped into patties. I think the colonel's made hamburgers before."

"Yes. That is acceptable."

"Cool. We'll do hamburgers too." Sam turned the cart around and replaced some of the hot dogs for hamburgers.

She and Teal'c then made their way to the front of the store where the food was rung up and paid for with a credit card given to her by General Hammond.  They loaded the groceries into her car and Teal'c returned the empty cart back to the front of the store.  As he made his way back to where Sam's car was parked, two men walked by.  "Why can't they stick to their own kind." he heard one of the men mutter as he got into Sam's car. 

Teal'c sat there in silence for a second as Sam negotiated her way out of the parking lot and pulled into traffic.

"Major Carter?"

"Yes Teal'c," she answered distractedly.

"Several times this afternoon I have witnessed odd behavior.  Individuals staring at us or a change in attitude when speaking to us. The shop keeper where I purchased the cladagh was most courteous to his other customers, yet rude to us. And just now two men made a comment about my sticking to my own kind. Since they are not aware that my kind even exists, can they be referring to something else?"

Sam shot her friend an apologetic look. "You noticed it?" she asked, indicating she had been aware of events but perhaps was hoping he was not.

"I found it difficult not to," Teal'c replied as Sam turned off Colorado Blvd. onto a narrow road.  He noted the change in direction. She was driving to the Garden of the Gods park, which was not on the way back to the SGC. "We have another stop to make?" he asked.

"Sort of," Sam replied as she found a parking space and turned off the engine. "This just isn't a topic that's suited for tearing down the highway at 70 mph.," she said as she got out of the car, indicating for Teal'c to follow her.  She sat on an empty picnic table and Teal'c sat beside her. Sam thought for a second, then took a deep breath. "You've been studying Earth cultures with Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes. We have been looking for correlations between Earth cultures and off-world cultures I am familiar with."

Sam nodded. "And during those studies, you've probably noticed the large number of different races...ethnic groups we have."

"Yes."

 "Some are very similar, like many eastern peoples, the Viet Namese, Chinese, Japanese, they all share many physical characteristics.  Others are very different.  My skin and coloring is very fair.  My ancestors most likely came from Scandinavia...centuries ago.  The colonel with his dark eyes and darker skin most likely came from a more southerly region. And Captain Connor, he's African-American.  His ancestors probably lived in Africa generations ago.  Tech. Davis...I think her mother is Egyptian.  The point is certain physical characteristics belong to certain races. 

A few centuries ago, people would live their whole lives within a very close proximity of their birth place.  They rarely saw people who looked different.

But as our technology got better, we began to explore this world.  As we explored, we learned..."

"And conquered," Teal'c interjected.

Sam nodded. "And conquered.  And, like in any conflict, the victors wrote the history. Some people began to think they were better than others.  And, actually sort of like the Goa'uld look upon humans, one race began to think they were better suited to rule others...Superior to others.  That other races were less human because they were different. And since the other races were less human..."

"They could be subjugated."

"Yeah. Just a little over a hundred years ago, most African-Americans in America were owned by the Caucasians."

"It was the cause of your Civil War. Daniel Jackson has spoken of this."

"Yes. Thousands and thousands of people died, on both sides.  It created such a gulf... Teal'c some people, even today, cannot look past the color of a person's skin and judge them accordingly.  Some people believe individuals of differing races should not mix."

"A similar reason to why some of the Brocans refuse to let their children play with Ry'ac."

"Probably," Sam answered.

"That is why several individuals expressed their negative opinions."

"I think so."

"We were not seeking their approval. Why do they believe they have the right to judge us?"

Sam shrugged. "Why do people think just because I'm blond I'm stupid?  Or that because I'm a woman I'm not as capable of doing the same job as a man?  They take one look at me and judge me."

"And you do not like this behavior?"

"No. I find it irritating as hell," Sam replied.

"Yet you do it," he stated astutely.

"You're right. I do. When we see an alien for the first time, I'm trying to figure out if he'll kill us BEFORE he starts to shoot.  When I first saw you in that cell, I was... afraid of you.  I mean, I just knew you were going to kill me...us.  And then after you saved us...I did trust you more.  Honestly, I thought the colonel was more than a little cracked to want you on SG-1.  But after I got to know you, I realized I was wrong.  That you are someone I can literally trust with my life," Sam said earnestly.

"Then the behavior of the people today did not bother you?"

"Not really. I mean, it bothers me that they may have offended you, which is why I ignored it in the first place.  I've discovered that all confronting people like that does is make things worse.  I ignored it like I ignore the rumors that Daniel and I are a couple or that the colonel and I are sleeping together, or that I got promoted to Major because my father and General Hammond are old friends.  Little minds and big mouths are a dangerous combination," Sam said. Teal'c nodded. "Honestly Teal'c, behavior like you saw today...it was more the exception than the rule.  Fortunately, most people keep their judgments to themselves."

He nodded again. "This world...the more I learn of it, the more I find there is to learn."

"Yeah, it's pretty big...but it's not all bad," she said, pointing towards a tiny rustle in the brush.  They both watched as a doe and fawn slowly stepped into the open, eating the damp grass, illuminated by the last sunbeams of the day.

XXXfinXXX


End file.
